castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Cardinal
A common summoning Magic Spell used as a sub-weapon by Maria that involves twin cardinals being released into the air. One moves upwards diagonally in one direction, while the other goes in the other direction. They then return to her. The Cardinals are smaller forms of the Suzaku, the great Vermilion Sparrow (Vermilion is a shade of red-orange). The Cardinal's item crash releases Suzaku himself, whose effect varies by game. Suzaku was originally the Chinese constellation Zhuque, and is associated with the direction South, the season Summer, and the element of Fire. This is not to be confused with a Phoenix bird, which is also related to fire. (see more at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vermilion_Bird Wikipedia). Appearance in Rondo of Blood In the original Rondo of Blood, one bird is released at about 45 degrees straight upwards in one direction, then the other is released 45 degrees in the other direction. They then return following the same path unless Maria has moved. This is the smallest amount of hearts used by Maria for a subweapon and deals out a small amount of damage as well. It is found in the same locations where a Dagger is found for Richter Belmont. Its item crash involves a giant red bird grabbing Maria by the shoulders and then it proceeds to call forth a field of flaming piercing feathers from the sky in a downwards diagonal direction. Appearance in Demon Castle Dracula X: Nocturne in the Moonlight (Saturn Edition) The red bird in the Sega Saturn version of Symphony of the Night is not a subweapon and does not resemble the bird found in Rondo of Blood. Instead, it is a spell that Maria can use at any time. Maria calls upon the spirit of Suzaku the Vermillion Bird (whose symbol flashes by) which summons an owl (Suzaku) familiar. This owl can perches on her shoulder briefly after being summoned and follows her around the castle. Whenever Maria attacks using a normal energy blast, it attacks by charging in a straight line forwards and slightly downwards. Maria can summon owls up to two. Appearance in Portrait of Ruin Maria's Cardinals shoot up at a higher angle than in Rondo of Blood (about 60 degrees), and then make an arc above her head, then returning to her head at a steep angle. The two birds together trace out a heart-shape path. The difference in angles is probably due to the fact that Maria's Doves themselves travel at about a 45 degree upwards angle in this game. The birds deal fire damage to enemies. There are no item crashes in this game. Appearance in Dracula X Chronicles: Symphony of the Night In this game, during a regular attack, Maria steps faces forwards (towards the player) with her head bowed and her legs crossed while massive flaming wings sprout from her back for several seconds, burning anything in an upwards and diagonal direction in both direction. In the item crash, after the symbol of the Vermillion Bird Suzaku appears and disappears, an armored great bird appears behind her and shoots a series of meteors in an arc above and below her that roughly meet at a point in front of her. Appearance in Castlevania Judgment In the 3D fighting game Castlevania Judgment, Maria can call Suzaku's name and it imbues her owl with flames. The owl perched inside Maria's cage staff flies and spins Maria around, leaving a large trail of flames in its path. Appearance in Castlevania: Harmony of Despair Maria's vermillion bird is referred to by its Chinese name in this game, Zhue Que. The birds movements is altered from what it was in Portrait of Ruin. The birds are released in their normal 60 degree angle, but then loop around over her head and swoop down and away from her. Item Data Category:Summoning Spell Category:Fire Assets